


Goyo: Ang Matapat na Aso

by bebi_joven



Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, M/M, Tragedy
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:34:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24422098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bebi_joven/pseuds/bebi_joven
Summary: Julian's life is in danger. He is framed for wanting to kill Aguinaldo.Aguinaldo personally requested his Goyo to kill Julian.
Relationships: Gregorio del Pilar & Julian Sempio Hilario del Pilar
Kudos: 2





	Goyo: Ang Matapat na Aso

**Author's Note:**

> i was very much hurt when i wrote this at oct 18 2018. i posted this first in twitter when the hype of goyo was still very much evident. it was from @lightningian imagine that i got from and i was so moved that i had to write it down. tw: it's very shooking in the end.

Julian knows. 

He starts packing his stuff. He needs to get out of Bulacan. Sooner or later, he knows someone will be knocking on his quarters looking for him. 

He changes to regular Indio clothes, stuffing his military uniform inti a bag. Julian could feel himself shaking while changing.

Julian shakes his head. He needs to calm himself. His life is on the line, he needs to focus.

The letter lies on his bed. He picks it up again, reading between the lines, hoping that all of this is a just a lie but deep down he knows, there's really no way out of this. 

Julian had made war with the head of the state. There is no way out of this. 

"Mag-ingat ka, kapatid. Narinig ko may balak siyang puntahan ka dalawang araw malipas ng petsa na nasa sulat na to. Sana ay magkita pa tayo ulit," This is what the last paragraph of Vicente's letter said. 

Julian tears the letter into little pieces. He takes his bag and goes out of his quarters and into the back door of the house he was allowed to stay in. 

Julian shoves the shredded letter and the bag which has his military uniform to the pig's pen. Though impossible, he hopes the pig could eat it before anyone finds out he was here. He looks cautiously around. There are no guards in sight. Yet. 

He fixes his straw hat so it would cover most of his face. He just needs to get to the mountain side and he'll be okay. From there, maybe spend his whole life trying to adapt to the mountain ways of living. Days in war on the mountain side has made him ready. 

This turn of events changed him. Knowing the truth about the Bernal Brothers changed him. He killed Manuel Bernal because of being a traitor along with General Luna. That was all he knows but he never thought there was a deeper and heinous secret on why he killed Manuel Bernal. 

It was at the plaza while drinking with some of the soldiers when he heard the truth. It sounded rumors to the people of Bulacan but the soldiers of Bulacan knew that the story of General Luna too well. 

One of the Captain in Julian's troop was there when Luna was killed. He was indeed disturbed by what had happened. 

Julian went wild in that plaza after knowing the story. He was drunk yet sober enough to know and understand the future outcome of the tragic state of the Philippines. It was doomed from the start. 

It was a blurry and hazy night. He didn't know what happened after his commotion in the plaza. No one really told him but after the party at the plaza, people were scared of Julian. He even heard that he was a reincarnation of General Luna. 

Julian sees a man looking at him. He pulls his hat closer to his face and looks down. He walks fast, trying not give his weak knees a chance to give in. 

He turns to a quiet alley heading to the forest, hoping no one would see him. 

"Koronel!," A soldier calls. 

"Put*," Julian thought. He closes his eyes for a moment yet didn't stop walking. He looks up and notices a line of soldiers in front of him. 

Julian stops his tracks and gulps. No matter how many times you think you're one step ahead of them they're always five steps ahead of you. 

The line of soldiers aims their rifle at him. Julian turn his head. More soldiers were lining up from all four sides. 

"Kuya," General Gregorio Del Pilar calls. 

Julian freezes at the sound of his voice. Everything he has feared is now happening. He straightens his posture. After all, he is a soldier. 

He looks around again, looking for ways of escape. Julian is definitely cornered. All of the rifles are aimed at him. These were Goyo's soldiers. He could recognize some of them. 

Julian looks at their faces, looking for remorse or sympathy. He found none. The inevitable is here. 

He breathes deeply and turns to face his little brother. If Goyo did show remorse or sympathy, he hid it well. 

"Ikaw pala ang inutusan na papatay sa akin," Julian snorts and raises his chin up. 

"Mali ang naka-away mo, Kuya," Goyo passes through some of the soldiers to get closer to Julian. 

"Naging aso tayo ni Aguinaldo, Goyo. Pero mukhang mas totoong aso ka kesa sa akin," Julian's eyes flares with anger. "Sunud-sunuran ka lang sa isang idolong palaki na ng palaki ang ulo."

Goyo purses his lips. He doesn't know what to say. 

"Sumuko ka ng mapayapa at walang mangyayaring masama sa 'yo," Goyo says.

"At ano? Maging isang bihag sa sariling nating bansa? Iisa lng ang kalaban natin Goyo at ang mga Amerikano yon. Sana naalala mo. Mas mabuti pang mamatay na lng ako sa mga kamay mo kesa makarating pa ako kay Aguinaldo."

"Tiyo Miong, Kuya. Nakakalimutan mo na siguro ang pamilya mo."

"Hindi ko pamilya ang taong nagpapapatay ng walang pahintulot."

There was a great pause. Goyo is having a hard time formulating replies to his brother. 

"Sumuko ka na, Kuya. Mas mapapa-ayos ang buhay natin kung ganon, " Goyo says as he looks cautiously at his soldiers. 

"Wala akong kasalanan, Goyong. Alam no yan. Ang lahat na naging utos niya ginawa ko naman. Kung si Aguinaldo ay natakot dahil lang sa isang pagbabanta na ipapatay ko siya, kailangan mo na sigurong magpalit ng idolo," Julian laughs. 

Julian could see that Goyo has been gripping on his sword too tight. Goyo's thumb is fidgeting on the sides of his revolver. 

"Huling babala ko na to sa 'yo, Kuya. Sumuko ka ng maayos at walang mangyayari masama sa 'yo," Goyo slowly raises the revolver aiming it at Julian. He is definitely trembling now. 

"Gamitin mo ang utak mo Goyong! Matalino ka. Hindi impossible na hindi mo naririnig ang mga kwento. Sumama ka sa akin. Kalabanan natin silang mga mapaglinlang na mga opisyales na yan."

"Tapat ako Kuya sa aking pamilya at sa rebulosyon na ito," Goyo is sweating heavily.

"Ako ba? Hindi ba pamilya?" Julian walks forward until the end of the revolver was aiming at his heart. Goyo's revolver shakes on Julian's chest. A tear falls down on Goyo's face. Julian is only getting pissed. 

"Tapat ka nga Goyong sa idolo mo. Hindi nga nagkakamali si Manuel. Isa ka ngang aso. Kasing tapat mo ang mga aso sa kanilang mga amo." Julian is about to take hold of the revolver to pull the trigger by himself to end it all, because he knows Goyo can't do it and he knew he won't, but Goyo was faster. 

Goyo aims the revolver at his temples and pulls the trigger. 

For a millisecond which felt like minutes, everything is quiet. The drop of Gregorio del Pilar to the ground had everyone in the alley gasping. Julian knows better that it should be him on the ground. 

Julian screams in agony. He shakes his head in disbelief. He holds his brother’s head. Julian continues screaming.

**Author's Note:**

> i am sorry :(


End file.
